clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de Pins
left|thumb|Shamrock, el pin primero left|thumb|Nota Musical,el pin secundo left|thumb|Planta, el pin tricera left|thumb|Pizza {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Pin Number!!Pin Name!!Image!!Location!!Released!!Retired!!Notes |- |1||Shamrock|| ||Coffee Shop||March 17, 2006||March 31, 2006||This is the first pin in Club Penguin. |- |2||Music Note|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 31, 2006||April 14, 2006|| |- |3||Plant|| ||Dance Lounge||April 14, 2006||April 28, 2006|| |- |4||Pizza Slice|| ||Plaza||April 28, 2006||May 12, 2006|| |- |5||Balloon|| ||Dock||May 12, 2006||May 26, 2006|| |- |6||Mining Lantern|| ||Night Club||May 26, 2006||June 9, 2006|| |- |7||Beach Ball|| ||Lodge Attic||June 9, 2006||June 23, 2006|| |- |8||Sun|| ||Book Room||June 23, 2006||July 7, 2006|| |- |9||Horse Shoe|| ||Mine Shack||July 7, 2006||July 21, 2006|| |- |10||Astro-Barrier Ship|| ||Snow Forts||July 21, 2006||August 4, 2006|| |- |11||Hockey Stick|| ||Ski Village||August 4, 2006||August 18, 2006|| |- |12||Soccer Ball|| ||Gift Shop||August 18, 2006||September 1, 2006|| |- |13||Pencil|| ||Book Room||September 1, 2006||September 15, 2006|| |- |14||Lighthouse|| ||Plaza||September 15, 2006||September 29, 2006|| |- |15||Telescope|| ||Ski Hill||September 29, 2006||October 13, 2006|| |- |16||Jolly Roger Flag|| ||Pet Shop||October 13, 2006||October 27, 2006|| |- |17||Pumpkin|| ||Dock||October 27, 2006||November 10, 2006|| |- |18||Jet Pack|| ||Beach||November 10, 2006||November 24, 2006|| |- |19||Life Ring|| ||Lighthouse||November 24, 2006||December 8, 2006|| |- |20||Bonfire|| ||Ski Lodge||December 8, 2006||December 22, 2006|| |- |21||Christmas Tree|| ||||December 14, 2006||December 21, 2006||Players would receive this item when they purchase an ornament for 50 coins through The Penguin Times. |- |22||Candy Cane|| ||Night Club||December 22, 2006||January 5, 2007|| |- |23||Apple|| ||Pizza Parlor||January 5, 2007||January 19, 2007|| |- |24||Cactus|| ||Coffee Shop||January 19, 2007||February 2, 2007|| |- |25||Teddy Bear|| ||Cave||February 2, 2007||February 16, 2007|| |- |26||Ice Block|| ||Iceberg||February 16, 2007||March 2, 2007|| |- |27||Shrimp|| ||Dance Lounge||March 2, 2007||March 16, 2007|| |- |28||Pot O' Gold|| ||Lodge Attic||March 16, 2007||March 30, 2007|| |- |29||Cardboard Box|| ||Dock||March 30, 2007||April 13, 2007|| |- |30||Microphone|| ||Beacon||April 13, 2007||April 27, 2007|| |- |31||Gem|| ||Ski Village||April 27, 2007||May 11, 2007|| |- |32||Tulip|| ||Sport Shop||May 11, 2007||May 25, 2007|| |- |33||Starfish|| ||Mine||May 25, 2007||June 8, 2007|| |- |34||Surfboard|| ||Beacon||June 8, 2007||June 22, 2007|| |- |35||Picnic Basket|| ||Ski Lodge||June 22, 2007||July 6, 2007|| |- |36||Water Droplet|| ||Dance Lounge||July 6, 2007||July 20, 2007|| |- |37||Cart|| ||Pizza Parlor||July 20, 2007||August 3, 2007|| |- |38||Butterfly|| ||Forest||August 3, 2007||August 17, 2007|| |- |39||Tent|| ||Mine Shack||August 17, 2007||August 31, 2007|| |- |40||Baseball|| ||Boiler Room||August 31, 2007||September 14, 2007|| |- |41||Jellyfish|| ||Ski Lodge||September 14, 2007||September 28, 2007|| |- |42||Circus Tent|| ||Plaza||September 21, 2007||October 1, 2007||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |43||Ping Pong Paddle|| ||Snow Forts||September 28, 2007||October 12, 2007|| |- |44||Hairbrush|| ||Pet Shop||October 12, 2007||October 26, 2007|| |- |45||Spider|| ||Cave||October 26, 2007||November 9, 2007|| |- |46||UFO|| ||Dance Lounge||November 9, 2007||November 23, 2007|| |- |47||Needle|| ||Cove||November 23, 2007||December 7, 2007|| |- |48||Holly|| ||Coffee Shop||December 7, 2007||December 21, 2007|| |- |49||Wreath|| ||Lodge Attic||December 21, 2007||January 4, 2008|| |- |50||Red Snow Shovel|| ||Boiler Room||January 4, 2008||January 18, 2008|| This was Club Penguin's 50th pin. |- |51||Sombrero|| ||Forest||January 18, 2008||February 1, 2008|| |- |52||Rowboat|| ||Lighthouse||February 1, 2008||February 15, 2008|| |- |53||Anchor|| ||Cove||February 15, 2008||February 29, 2008|| |- |54||Golden Wheel|| ||Iceberg||February 19, 2008||After The Migrator was fixed.||Player had to finish Aqua Grabber for the first time to obtain this pin. |- |55||Aqua Grabber Sub|| ||Cave||February 29, 2008||March 14, 2008|| |- |56||Book|| ||Boiler Room||March 14, 2008||March 28, 2008|| |- |57||Crayon|| ||Mine Shack||April 28, 2008||April 11, 2008|| |- |58||Pyramid|| ||Book Room||April 11, 2008||April 25, 2008|| |- |59||Treasure Chest|| ||Ski Village||April 25, 2008||May 9, 2008|| |- |60||Rockhopper's Key|| ||Book Room||April 28, 2008||''Available''||It is found at the back of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. This pin is needed to access the Captain's Quarters room. |- |61||Goblet|| ||Coffee Shop||May 9, 2008||May 23, 2008|| |- |62||Anvil|| ||Boiler Room||May 23, 2008||June 6, 2008|| |- |63||Icecream Cone|| ||Forest||June 6, 2008||June 20, 2008|| |- |64||Basketball|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 20, 2008||July 4, 2008|| |- |65||Firework Rocket|| ||Cove||July 4, 2008||July 18, 2008|| |- |66||Treble Clef|| ||Cave||July 18, 2008||August 1, 2008|| |- |67||Record|| ||Night Club||August 1, 2008||August 15, 2008|| |- |68||Dodgeball|| ||Stage||August 15, 2008||August 29, 2008|| |- |69||150th Newspaper|| ||Boiler Room||August 29, 2008||September 12, 2008|| |- |70||Magnifying Glass|| ||Dock||September 12, 2008||September 26, 2008|| |- |71||Ruby|| ||Stage||September 12, 2008 July 10, 2009||October 9, 2008 August 20, 2009||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |72||Yellow Balloon|| ||Forest||September 26, 2008||October 9, 2008||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |73||Lollipop|| ||Lighthouse||September 26, 2008||October 10, 2008|| |- |74||Microscope|| ||Sport Shop||October 10, 2008||October 24, 2008|| |- |75||3rd Anniversary Cake|| ||Dance Lounge||October 24, 2008||November 7, 2008|| |- |76||Blue Snow Shovel|| ||Forest||November 7, 2008||November 21, 2008|| |- |77||Snowflake Tile|| ||Beach||November 21, 2008||December 5, 2008|| |- |78||Snow Fort|| ||Pet Shop||December 5, 2008||December 19, 2008|| |- |79||Present Pin|| ||Ski Lodge||December 19, 2008||January 2, 2009|| |- |80||Gingerbread Man|| ||Lodge Attic||January 2, 2009||January 16, 2009|| |- |81||Taco|| ||Snow Forts||January 16, 2009||January 30, 2009|| |- |82||Lily|| ||Beacon||January 30, 2009||February 13, 2009|| |- |83||Puffle O's|| ||Mine||February 13, 2009||February 27, 2009|| |- |84||O-Berry|| ||Iceberg||February 27, 2009||March 13, 2009|| |- |85||Lucky Coin|| ||Ski Hill||March 13, 2009||March 27, 2009|| |- |86||Top Hat|| ||Lodge Attic||March 27, 2009||April 10, 2009|| |- |87||Chocolate Bunny|| ||Forest||April 10, 2009||April 24, 2009|| |- |88||Tree|| ||Dojo Courtyard||April 24, 2009||May 8, 2009|| |- |89||King's Crown|| ||Boiler Room||May 8, 2009||May 22, 2009|| |- |90||Ice Cream Sundae|| ||Pizza Parlor||May 22, 2009||June 5, 2009|| |- |91||Safari Hat|| ||Book Room||June 5, 2009||June 19, 2009|| |- |92||Watermelon|| ||Lighthouse||June 19, 2009||July 3, 2009|| |- |93||Dojo Lantern|| ||Cave||July 3, 2009||July 17, 2009|| |- |94||Beach Umbrella|| ||Boiler Room||July 17, 2009||July 31, 2009|| |- |95||Toy Sailboat|| ||Coffee Shop||July 31, 2009||August 14, 2009|| |- |96||Sand Castle|| ||Mine||August 14, 2009||August 28, 2009|| |- |97||Koi Fish|| ||Cove||August 28, 2009||September 11, 2009|| |- |98||Cotton Candy|| ||Forest||September 4, 2009||September 14, 2009||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |99||101 Days of Fun|| ||Pizza Parlor||September 11, 2009||September 25, 2009|| |- |100||Fire|| ||||September 14, 2009||September 28, 2009||This pin was only obtainable by completing the Fire Scavenger Hunt. It is also Club Penguin's 100th pin. |- |101||Padlock|| ||Book Room||September 25, 2009||October 9, 2009|| |- |102||Football|| ||Lodge Attic||October 9, 2009||October 23, 2009|| |- |103||4th Anniversary Cake|| ||Boiler Room||October 23, 2009||November 6, 2009|| |- |104||Castle|| ||||October, 2009||''Available''||This pin has to be unlocked by entering the code from Mysterious Pins. |- |105||Toboggan|| ||Ski Hill||November 6, 2009||November 20, 2009|| |- |106||Magic Phial|| ||Stage||November 13, 2009||December 25, 2009|| |- |107||Hot Chocolate|| ||Coffee Shop||November 20, 2009||December 4, 2009|| |- |108||Christmas Bell|| ||Forest||December 4, 2009||December 18, 2009|| |- |109||Snowman|| ||Lodge Attic||December 18, 2009||January 2, 2010|| |- |110||Fireworks|| ||Lighthouse||January 2, 2010||January 15, 2010|| |- |111||Puffer Fish|| ||Iceberg||January 15, 2010||January 29, 2010|| |- |112||Amethyst|| ||Cave Mine||January 22, 2010||January 29, 2010||You had to collect the pieces of this pin during the Cave Expedition. |- |113||Speaker|| ||Pet Shop||January 29, 2010||February 11, 2010|| |- |114||Feather|| ||Beacon||February 11, 2010||March 18, 2010|| |- |115||Wagon|| ||Ski Lodge||February 25, 2010||March 11, 2010|| |- |116||Buckle Boot|| ||Dance Lounge||March 11, 2010||March 25, 2010|| |- |117||Moss Key|| ||Underwater||March 15, 2010||''Available''||This is the 1st Members-only pin. |- |118||Cupcake|| ||Sport Shop||March 25, 2010||April 9, 2010|| |- |119||Frog|| ||Dock||April 9, 2010||April 22, 2010|| |- |120||Leaf|| ||Ski Hill||April 22, 2010||May 6, 2010|| |- |121||Recycle|| ||||April 21, 2010||April 27, 2010||It could be obtained by completing the Recycle Hunt. |- |122||Shield|| ||Cove||May 6, 2010||May 20, 2010|| |- |123||Toothbrush|| ||Treasure Room||May 6, 2010 May 19, 2011||May 17, 2010 May 31, 2011||Must be a member to obtain this Pin. This pin has been returned 3 times, making it one of the most returned pins ever. It is also the second Members-only pin. |- |124||Cream Soda Barrel|| ||Book Room||May 20, 2010||June 3, 2010|| |- |125|| Seashell|| ||Iceberg||June 3, 2010||June 17, 2010|| |- |126||Ruby|| ||Stage||June 10, 2010||July 22, 2010||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |127||Light Blub|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 17, 2010||June 30, 2010|| |- |128||Candy Apple|| ||Hidden Lake||June 30, 2010||July 15, 2010|| |- |129||Tambourine|| ||Lodge Attic||July 15, 2010||July 29, 2010|| |- |130||Compass|| ||Boiler Room||July 29, 2010||August 12, 2010|| |- |131||Carabiner|| ||Lighthouse||August 12, 2010||August 26, 2010|| |- |132||Igloo|| ||Cave||August 26, 2010||September 9, 2010|| |- |133||Popcorn|| ||Forest||September 2, 2010||September 13, 2010||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |134||Fair Ticket|| ||Book Room||September 9, 2010||September 23, 2010|| |- |135||Sandwich|| ||Cave Mine||September 23, 2010||October 7, 2010|| |- |136||Gold Feather|| ||Mine Shack||October 7, 2010||November 18, 2010|| |- |137||Carrot|| ||Night Club||October 7, 2010||October 21, 2010|| |- |138||Bat|| ||Cove||October 21, 2010||November 4, 2010|| |- |139||Water Tap|| ||Beach||November 4, 2010||November 18, 2010|| |- |140||Water|| ||Iceberg|||November 18, 2010||December 3, 2010|| |- |141||Snowflakes|| ||Snow Forts||December 2, 2010||December 16, 2010|| |- |142||Snow Globe|| ||Dock||December 16, 2010||December 30, 2010|| |- |143||Ruby Brooch|| ||Stage||December 28, 2010||January 28, 2011||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |144||Party Favors|| ||Ski Hill||December 30, 2010||January 13, 2011|| |- |145||Sleeping Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||January 13, 2011||January 28, 2011|| |- |146||Fire Extinguisher|| ||Dance Lounge||January 28, 2011||February 11, 2011|| |- |147||Red Puffle Pin|| ||Hidden Lake||February 11, 2011||February 25, 2011|| |- |148||Blue Puffle Pin|| ||Lodge Attic||February 11, 2011||February 24, 2011|| |- |149||Green Puffle Pin|| ||Dojo||February 24, 2011||March 10, 2011|| |- |150||Black Puffle Pin|| || Recycling Plant||February 24, 2011||March 10, 2011|| This is Club Penguin's 150th pin. |- |151||Viking Ship|| ||Stage||February 24, 2011||March 18, 2011|| |- |152||Purple Puffle Pin|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 10, 2011||March 24, 2011|| |- |153||Pink Puffle Pin|| ||Cove||March 10, 2011||March 24, 2011|| |- |154||White Puffle Pin|| ||Book Room||March 24, 2011||April 7, 2011|| |- |155||Yellow Puffle Pin|| ||Mine Shack||March 24, 2011||April 7, 2011|| |- |156||Brown Puffle Pin|| ||Ski Village||April 7, 2011||April 21, 2011||This was the final puffle pin. |- |157||Orange Puffle Pin|| ||Night Club||April 7, 2011||April 21, 2011||This was also the final puffle pin. |- |158||Quartz|| ||Stage||April 14, 2011||May 19, 2011||Players had to step on certain things to unlock this Pin. |- |159||Savanna Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||April 21, 2011||May 5, 2011|| |- |160||Medieval Shield || ||Dojo Courtyard||May 5, 2011||May 19, 2011||A glitch kept this Pin available for a longer period of time. |- |161||Mermaid Shell|| ||Stage||May 19, 2011||June 9, 2011|| |- |162||Brazier|| ||Boiler Room||May 19, 2011||May 29, 2011|| |- |163||EPF Badge|| || EPF Rooftop||May 30, 2011||June 6, 2011||Players had to defeat Herbert's Hydra Heads at the Battle of Doom to get this Pin. |- |164||Red Electric Guitar|| ||Hidden Lake||June 2, 2011||June 16, 2011|| |- |165||Enchanted Feather|| ||Beacon||June 9, 2011||August 18, 2011|| |- |166||Stereo|| ||Book Room||June 16, 2011|| July 6, 2011|| |- |167||Tiki Mask|| ||Dock||July 6, 2011||July 14, 2011|| |- |168||Gold Anchor|| ||Iceberg||July 14, 2011||July 28, 2011|| |- |169||Eye Patch|| ||Ship Hold||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |170||Telescope|| ||Iceberg||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |171||Tropical Feather|| ||Dock||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |172||Old Key|| ||Tree Forts||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |173||Tropical Bird|| ||Gift Shop||July 27, 2011||August 11, 2011|| |- |174||Checkered Flag|| ||Cove||August 11, 2011||August 25, 2011|| |- |175||Polar Paw Print|| ||Cave||August 25, 2011||September 8, 2011|| |- |176||Expedition Key|| ||Second Laser Maze||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |177||AC 3000|| ||Classified Area||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |178||Balloon Bunch|| ||Forest||September 8, 2011||September 22, 2011|| |- |179||Milkshake|| ||Dojo Courtyard||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011|| |- |180||Purple Balloon|| ||Forest||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011||This pin had to be purchased with 75 tickets. |- |181||Snow Cone|| ||Coffee Shop||September 22, 2011||''October 6, 2011||Penguins had to throw snowballs into a snow cone machine in order to receive this pin. |- |182||Fence|| ||Beach||October 6, 2011||October 20, 2011|| |- |183||Crystal Ball|| ||Hidden Lake||October 20, 2011||November 3, 2011|| |- |184||Hot Sauce|| ||Cave Mine||November 3, 2011||November 17, 2011|| |- |185||Blue Fish|| ||Snow Forts||November 17, 2011||November 24, 2011||As the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 started, this pin was removed for an unknown reason. |- |186||Bonsai Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||December 1, 2011||December 14, 2011|| |- |187||Reindeer|| ||Pizza Parlor||December 14, 2011|| December 28, 2011|| |- |188||Coins for Change 2011||50px||Town, Captain's Quarters, Beach|| December 15, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was obtained by donating for Coins for Change. |- |189||Candy Cane Duo|| ||Forest|| December 17, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |190||Holiday Stocking|| ||Forest|| December 19, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |191||Milk 'N Cookies|| ||Forest|| December 21, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |192||Candy Swirl|| ||Coffee Shop||December 29, 2011||January 12, 2012||This pin also existed at the beginning of 2012. |- |193||Conch Shell|| ||Iceberg||January 12, 2012||January 26, 2012|| |- |194||Beach Chair|| ||Night Club||January 26, 2012||February 9, 2012|| |- |195||Camera|| ||Dock||February 9, 2012||February 23,2012|| |- |196||Helm|| ||Ski Hill||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012|| |- |197||Shipwreck Beacon || ||Shipwreck Island||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012||In order to obtain this pin, penguins had to reach Shipwreck Island and build the Beacon. |- |198||Cheese|| ||Boiler Room||March 8, 2012||March 22, 2012|| |- |199||Cake|| ||Book Room||March 22, 2012||April 5, 2012|| |- |200||Easter Basket|| ||Forest||April 5, 2012||April 19, 2012||Club Penguin's 200th pin. |- |201||Forest|| ||Cave||April 19, 2012||May 3, 2012|| |- |202||Round Ruby|| ||Stage||April 26, 2012||May 23, 2012||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |203||Black Helm|| ||Cove||May 3, 2012||May 17, 2012|| |- |204||Scorn Crest|| ||Boiler Room||May 17, 2012||May 31, 2012|| This pin was made with the Pin Maker 3000. |- |205||Scorn Crown|| ||Mountain of Misery||May 17, 2012||May 29, 2012||You had to defeat Scorn the Dragon King in the Scorn Battle to obtain this pin. This is the 3rd Members-only pin. |- |206||Bean Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||May 31, 2012||June 14, 2012|| |- |207||Superhero|| ||Mine Shack||June 14, 2012||''Stil available''||